slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
William "The Mafioso" Naples
William "The Mafioso" Naples William "The Mafioso" Naples is an italian professional SL wrestler currently signed to DCWF. William started his professional SL wrestler career in 2013 in DCWF,and signed a Exclusive contract,he debuted in a really fought match against Aaron.He started performing at "The show" where he won against Pietro,Tedbundy,Tylercorvas and lost against Sweetjimmy.After that William debuted in the main show "Showdown" against Jeffery Fireguard and after an incredibly fought match where he gets few times the opportunity to pin Jeffery he loses and taps out after Rae distracts the referee and Jeffery hits him with a vicious move.After that William loses a Fatal Four Way against Jeffery,Jimmy and Pietro where Jeffery gets the win.The weeks after William wins against Sweetjimmy and wolfpr,loses 2 times a tag team match teaming with Razer Darkward against The Playboys(Sweetjimmy and Ace).After the Six on the beach FPV,William gets a win against Glen Rockmoore at "The Show" and against Wade Bons in a n°1 Contender match and he becomes the N°1 contender for the Cruiserweight Title held by Razer Darkward 'Feud against Razer Darkward' After winning his match against Wade Bonds at "Showdown" William gets a Non-title match against Razer and after a really fought match he wins and attacks Razer's leg after the match by using a chair to Play mind games with him. After that match he earns a Title match at Derailed for the Cruiserweight Title against Razer.The week After at "Showdown" when Razer had a match against Jeffery Fireguard William makes his day down the ramp distracting Razer and that allows Jeffery to hit a "Full Nelson" on Razer and that will cost the match because razer has to tap out.After the match he gets into the ring and starts attacking Razer with Jeffery,punching and yelling at him.After a week William enters in the ring,takes a microphone and calls out Razer and making him an offer that cant be refused and after telling Razer that he will be the next Cruiserweight Champion,He offers Razer to come into the ring and to give him The Cruiserweight title,because noone can stop him from being the New Cruiserweight champion and because he would have destroyed Razer at Derailed,taking the title from his dead bod.Razer does not accept the offer and attacks William with a Haymaker.Eowyn the general manager stops Razer and tells them they have a non-title match that night.They destroy each other and William gets the win thanks to a smart strategy,he distracts the ref complaining about a turnbuckle and hits Razer with brass knuckles.After the match William slaps and disrespects the Cruiserweight Champion and tells him was better if he would accept the offer.The following Saturday at "Showdown" he loses a triple threat against Razer and Rock, where the first one wins the match after a "Swanton Bomb".In the post-match Rock and Razer decide to laugh about Razer and about his hardly won match and Razer hit them both with a Moonsault out of the ring but after that while Razer is going to the backstage he got attacked by William with a Russianlegsweep and by Rock with a DDT.The following week Razer has a match against Wade bonds, in that match William interferes and hides down the ring.Razer wins the match against Wade but then he gets attacked by William which after that steals his cruiserweight title,yelling that that title belongs to him and not to Razer and after that Razer gets attacked by Wade too, pissed off for the lost match.At derailed William doesnt get his match due to incarceration and that he will deal with who will try to stop him and calls out Razer once again challenging him for a title match,Razer accepts the challenge and wins the match retaining the Cruiserweight title,after the match William attacks Razer and yells that he's the true Cruiserweight Champion DCWF career after the feud with Razer After the cruiserweight title match William loses to Sweetjimmy wins to Resin and loses again to RRR and ace.After that he loses a triple threat match against Rock and Ace where Ace gets the win after William gets distracted by Avina.The following "Showdowns" he loses to Razer in a gauntlet match where he was Razer's first opponent and then attacks him from behind,to Sweetjimmy and attacks him from behind.After he wins against Jamal(One of the 6 chaos Wrestlers he was going to fight against at Wrestlefest V for the contract) 'Wrestlefest V 6 Chaos Match' William gets in the Wrestlefest V 6 chaos Match but he gets Eliminated by Wade Bonds.The Showdown After he wins against JC storm The Rookie of the year and against Razer where he distracts the ref,hits Razer with brass knuckles,after the match he attacks him and holds him into a Flyingarmbar to break Razer's arm.After that he loses in a triple threat match against Jamal and Pietro where Jamal gets a win with the ref distracted,attacking William with a lowblowkick.